


Earn It

by DarkestDarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Violence, Dominance, F/M, Female Dominance, Leashes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestDarkness/pseuds/DarkestDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky one-shot with no plot what-so-ever. Ever wanted to dominate a Legatus of the Garlean Empire? Here's your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkestPink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPink/gifts).



With his usually strong voice reduced to little more than careless gasps and haunting moans, Nael van Darnus, the White Raven of the VIIth Legion, lay sprawled out on the floor in front of you. Or perhaps, below was the better choice of words.

It was a most calming yet exciting array of sounds to bear witness to as you looked down on the man before you, his chest pressed into the cold concrete and intense eyes burning into yours with a look over his shoulder. His silver hair fell into his face chaotically, and his lips had remained parted slightly, a sound resembling something like a purr escaping ever so often.

Any other time, he would have fought his way back up to his feet again - but this battle had already been fought, the victor decided, and the struggle lost as your knee rested on his lower back. With a your knee pressed firmly into his back you pulled at the leash in your hands, watching as his chest pressed forward and his back arched into a delightful curve. 

His head jerked back, the quick motion eliciting a gargled gasp from him. With a harsh grip on the soft leather strap you kept him bent back in place, bending forward until your lips were right next to one of his ears. His eyes rolled back and a guttural moan broke free and escaped his split lips, as Nael raised his hands to claw at the leather wrapped tightly around his neck.

"My name.... absolutely nothing else," you whispered into his cheek accompanied by a vicious hiss, breathing against the heated skin and tasting it with the tip of your tongue, before you bent up to full height again. You shifted the weight of your body slightly, pushing yourself off him and loosening the grip on the leash. A split moment later the Raven hit the floor rather ungracefully, barely catching his fall before his jaw hit cold concrete. His skin looked even paler than usual in the cold light of the room, goosebumps spreading over his back and down his arms at the sudden cold.

And yet, someone was enjoying himself entirely too much.

With long and determined steps you walked away from the man shivering on the floor. Nael hadn't bothered moving much after hitting the floor rather ungracefully, but the sudden loss of contact had him turn his head to the side, eyes following you curiously. His eyes found the dark cable ties in your hands only as you turned around and walked back to him, the idea of what you were planning to do lightning his features with a smug smile.

Parting his lips he set out to reply, yet remained silent, his lips pressed tightly against each other and shaping into a mocking smile as the impact of your glare hit him. It was a view you didn't have to bother with for too long, however, as you bent down and used your right hand to press his cheek into the concrete, simultaneously swinging your right leg over his body and climbing on his back. 

His body was slick with sweat and hot with resistance and desire, his narrow waist brushing against the inside of your thighs and rubbing against its skin with every breath. Letting go of his head you used the cable ties to bind his hands behind his back, pulling at the flexible material to tighten it harshly.

The edges of the plastic quickly cut into the skin of his surprisingly thin wrists, leaving behind white lines on pale skin soon turning red and bulging ever so slightly. For a moment your gaze lingered, admiring the change of color and shape, before you decided to entertain yourself by running a hand up his back and grinding yourself against his back. The texture of his hard back against the skin between your legs sent silent shivers of approval through you and forced a low growl from him before you moved off him and raised back to full height. Standing next to him, you snuck your dominant leg's foot under his chest and turned him on his back.

"On your knees."

His eyes met yours as he looked up at you, clouded with emotions as he struggled to find his balance without the help of his restrained hands. You wrapped the leash around your fist with one flick of your wrist, cutting back in his freedom of movement in a silent threat. His gaze found your hands with the raise of an eyebrow, before it took a detour over the curves of your hips and to your chest, before finally meeting your own. 

It took you a moment to register his sudden loss of balance as tumbled to the left, and with a harsh pull on the leash you severed the momentum before the fall and kept him on his knees. The biting burn it must have caused him had him clench his teeth, and had he been any other man perhaps a lonesome tear would have descended down his cheek in response. As it was, however, the only brush to paint a trail on the flushed skin was your thumb as you reached out to caress it gently. 

The Raven bit his lip and stared at you intently in response - so predatory, so challenging. His eyes were those of a man filled with the desire to take what was his, and the desire to destroy whatever stood in his path. A desire ever growing as your thumb slid over his bottom lip and lingered there. You watched quietly as he released his lip from his teeth's assault and your digit pushed past closed barriers. 

There was no response, only heated glances. You pulled at the leash.

"Suck on it."

A reluctant moan was his response as he tried to turn his head away. Your other hand left the leash to grab the back of his head, keeping it in place as you bent down and forward to place a kiss on the skin below his jaw. Quickly, the gentle notion turned more fierce as you licked the crook of his neck and pressed your mouth into it.

"I said suck it," with a growl your teeth traced over the skin and the hold on his hair turned more ferocious, "or face the consequences that come with disobedience." 

The following moan was muffled as your finger penetrated the weakening defenses and a thick wet tongue wrapped around it greedily. You felt the vibrations of his throat in a mesmerizing unison with the rough tip of his tongue grinding against your digit.

It was a tantalizing sight, your watchful eyes dancing from his lips, to the deep red of his tongue, and to his eyes staring back at you half-lidded. You took a deep breath before you replaced your thumb with your index and middle finger, spreading a thin layer of saliva across his cheek in the process. Your other hand massaged the back of his skull lightly, soft hair falling around it while you felt his tongue lodge between the two fingers and swirl around them eagerly. All words he dared groaning turned into warped fragments between his ministrations as he bent into your touch.

Your breath deepened and you felt the faint traces of building vibrations in your throat, and in response, decided to bend down and pull your hand back immediately. You would cut it short before giving him the satisfaction for hearing you moan that easily. 

"Good little bird," his hot breath heated your lips so close to that if his own, hovering only a few inches away. "Such a lithe tongue," you whispered against his mouth, your wet fingers running down his front and down his chest. Down his abs, dancing around his navel for a while, before they followed the way mark his hipbones and muscles shaped. "Show me there's more to it than describing dreams of grandeur in excruciating flowery detail."

Further down they went, before you wrapped them around his penis, already hardened and warm with the flow of his blood.

Nael moaned - loudly and entirely without shame as your fingers felt up his length none too gently, grabbing it and rubbing your thumb over its sensitive tip. With the primal sounds of his approval to accompany the reckless decision, he darted forward, closing his eyes and crashing his lips against yours hungrily. 

The taste of your lips was only short lived, however, as you quickly stepped back and pulled on his hair simultaneously. A heated glare laced your features as you let go of him next and pushed him over to land on his back. 

His chest heaved with effort, muscles stretching in a beg for release as he lay there, his now almost fully erect penis standing with wanton need. The grip on his leash loosened to give more room, before you used the long end to bring it down upon his thigh with a swift jerk of your hand. The lashing barely missed his most sensitive part, and Nael hissed in response, a shiver making the ends of his hairs stand all over his body. 

Another hit followed. And yet another. Red lines decorated the skin tightly stretching over his muscles and painted him a picture more resembling that of a tiger trapped in a cage of desire than a raven.

Only once you were satisfied you lowered yourself to kneel just above his stomach with your right leg, bending down and glaring at him from above. His hard chest rose only little beneath you, and flat breaths, laced with an occasional growl sounding all too much like a purr, ran over abused lips.

"You have yet to earn that privilege," you grabbed his face and forced him to look up at you, his mouth open and the hint of his smug grin still present. 

"And you shall get your chance," you added as you stepped back down from him. Nael struggled to rise back to his knees again, which prove a challenge even for the capable dragoon with his hands bound behind his back. Upon looking back again, he found you in front of your chair, bent forward and stepping out of the last pieces of clothes that had clung to you.

The sounds he made in response at the sight before him reached your ears unfiltered and clearly, his breaths uncharacteristically deep and his guttural growls emphasizing the lewd thoughts which crashed down on him that moment. Without waiting for your command, he crawled forward to the best of his abilities as you sat down in the chair, legs closed but not crossed before him.

As he caught up with you, the weight of his body pressed into yours in an attempt to stabilize himself on his reddened knees. You spread you legs and he fell against you rather ungracefully in response. His body's heated skin invoked a pleasant sensation against the inside of your bare thighs. With what grace and strength Nael could muster, he pressed his head against your neck and placed a profound kiss between collarbone and jaw, lips dragging and teeth gracing skin. He struggled to close the distance between you and him, working his legs and taking a few more seconds before you felt his stomach press against your wet core. 

You threw your head back and groaned lewdly, allowing him a taste of that heavenly music and a little more room as your left hand reached for the back of his head.

A sudden shift of weight forced you back to your senses and into a focus again as he moaned into your neck and bucked his hips against you. The feeling of the head of his erection brushing against the skin of your thigh alerted you of your momentary loss of control mercilessly, and you reached out to hold it in a firm grip instantly. Nael hissed, his lips parted and eyes narrowed as he neglected the occupation of your neck to look at you, his lips torn open in a silent gasp.

You shook your head and put a finger on his lips, administrating pressure with both hands just enough to lead him to back down between your legs with a powerful stare. Once the distance seemed sufficient you released your hold on his manhood, the pained noise from his throat fading into a relieved groan.

"This will be my last warning, Raven." 

The eye contact you held with him was like a look into his mind, the sinister thoughts finding you without even a single word needed. 

His desire to just go with it, to face punishment - whatever that meant for him - in exchange for sweet release, for breaking free from the established chain of dominance and submission, and placing his body's orders over your commands. What exactly it was that his mind cooked up in excruciating detail you didn't dare to guess, however, as his eyes stared at you clouded with thoughts untold and his chest continued to rise and fall violently.

"Earn it." You held his gaze as you spread your legs a bit further, enjoying the shivers it sent down your spine. 

There was the motivation he had needed.

He bent down forward instantly, his cheeks brushing the inside of your thighs and his mouth pressing against your core. Now there was no need to hold back on screams and pants and moans anymore. He had his orders, he saw the price, and every sound on his quest to claim it made the walk ever more excruciating for him - Not once would you beg for more, however, and his name only left your lips torn into a broken abomination of what it once resembled. 

His tongue lashed out against you, lips closing around your clit and sucking hard. Again, a moan freed itself from your chest, and again he could only guess the traces of his name woven into it.

With great satisfaction you witnessed his impatient growl, a reaction you could not only hear, but see in the hardening of his shoulder muscles and feel against your core, running off his lips. His tongue parted your folds, head angling just enough to allow him to plunge his tongue into you, before he pressed is face harder into you and started sucking again, the lewd sounds of it mixing with your pants. While the hand in his silver hair held on to him urgently, your other was free to caress your skin, massaging one of your breasts and rubbing your nipples between your fingertips. 

To him, you had issued a challenge - one he was determined to win as he sucked on your clit hard again, before drawing circles around it with his tongue, varying speed and pressure as he saw fit. It was a challenge you were slowly starting to loose, one that cost you your hold on reality when it all reduced itself to his sucking and licking and - oh god, he kissed your right where it mattered.

Instinctively you arched your back and pressed further into him. You felt the surprised moan against you, and Nael stopped for a second, before he continued nibbling on you gently.

"Na.... e.... hnnn."

It infuriated him, you could tell. So close and yet you refused to give him the pleasure of hearing his name, to testify to the desire you felt burning you up. He sucked again, harder this time, pressing his tongue into you and grinding against you. And with a scream you bent into his touch and came hard, bucking into him, curling your toes, and stretching your muscles on the line of pleasurable and breaking.

Shivers ran rampant across your body and through your veins as your erratic breaths refused to turn into steady ones so easily. Nael watched you intently, memorizing every expression and holding on to it as he cleaned you up with his tongue. He may not have gotten you to scream his name entirely, but the night was still young and you had promised him a reward.

Once you had calmed down again, you slid your legs off his shoulders and returned his gaze as he stared at you pleased with himself and expectant. You reached out to grasp his chin and brought him to a stand with you once you were certain your legs were capable of carrying your weight again. 

Bending forward, your lips met as you pressed yours against his, still warm and wet with your juices. Instantly, he responded, tongue darting forward and rushing against yours as you opened your mouth willingly. Nael moaned and stepped forward to press further into you, his desperate erection pressing into you as you tasted yourself off him. 

Carefully, you reached out, fingers searching for it and wrapping around it gently. You rubbed your thumb over his tip tentatively, caressing his length and sliding your hand up and down as your tongue danced with his. His eyes closed and your name broke from his throat so heavy and hungry and exhausted. His hips moved to meet your hand the same way his tongue rubbed against yours. And had his hands not been restrained he would have picked you up that very moment and bent you over the chair.

As it was, however, you were the one in command, and that was when you decided to break the kiss, wearing a smirk rivaling his from a moment past and glistering with a mixture of his saliva and your own wetness. 

"Well done."

Any contact was ceased immediately from your end, and you turned to pick up your clothes wordlessly. Nael's eyes shot open, a look of utter confusion written all over his face at the sudden loss. He didn't even dare moving an inch as he watched you slipping on your clothes and walking towards the door, limbs bound in confusion more than the restrains you had put on him. With a sly smirk you exited and closed the heavy door behind you, leaving him a panting mess of excruciating lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly the first fic of such a kind I ever wrote. Gifted to a friend who I know has a special love-hate relationship with the Raven. Also, the lack of Garlean presence in this archive is unsettling.


End file.
